Center for Research on the Respiratory Microbiota of African Children (ReMAC): Administrative Core Abstract We propose to develop an administrative core to (1) provide efficient, responsive and responsible administration for the Center; (2) implement a management structure which is responsible for scientific oversight, project implementation, capacity development and network building; (3) coordinate travel arrangements and consortium meeting attendance; and (4) ensure that regular meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board, Steering Committee and Working Groups are facilitated. The management of the Center will be led by a steering committee, chaired by the PI and including the site-PIs as well as the leads of the working groups. The Steering Committee will meet at each H3Africa Consortium meeting. Working groups will be constituted to be responsible for oversight of the following activities: (a) bioinformatics, (b) phenotype harmonization, (c) data analysis, (d) project coordination and (e) capacity development. A Scientific Advisory Board will be constituted, including experts in bioinformatics, statistics, bioethics, pediatric respiratory illness and microbiome science. Capacity development will be a major focus of the Center, and will include postgraduate training (with a focus on bioinformatics and biostatistics), a mentorship programme, exchange visits and cross-Center scientific meetings. A key aim is to obtain career development fellowships for several junior scientists, to facilitate their transition to independence.